Son of Fujin and Daugther of Raijin
by Kurama v. Law
Summary: Hello, Hello. This story is about Naruto, who was "Kidnapped" at 8 months of age by a man and given what he needed in life and more to become the number one bad ass ninja - some a bit god-like Naruto. - Possible harem i don't really know and will leave it to a vote. -Sasuke and Sakura bashing. Give it a read, hope you enjoy! SPOLIER: Don't you think the Kyuubi has out lived itself?


**Hello, Hello. This story is about Naruto, who was "Kidnapped" at 8 months of age by a monk and given what he needed in life and more to become the number one bad ass ninja - some a bit god-like Naruto. - Possible harem, i don't really know and will leave it to a vote. There will be Sasuke and Sakura bashing. Give it a read, hope you enjoy! SPOLIER: Don't you think the Kyuubi has out lived his usefulness?  
**

* * *

SOMEWHERE IN THE LAND OF FIRE

A small figure emerges from the tree line into a small open plain showered by the light from a full moon and stars over head, his spiky golden main of hair flowing down his back swaying slightly with each step; his eyes curled into an eye smile.

The figure wore dark blue ninja pants; a kunai holster on his left thigh and a light tan pouch attached onto the lower section of a white sash going around his waist, black ninja boots, a long sleeved black shirt covered by a dark red jounin vest that sported slots on the upper chest area and along the lower stomach area.

All in all he looked like a regular kid raised by ninja, but what covered parts of his head is what would send many running from him. He had a dark black hat on his head, a helmet-like rebreather mostly obscuring his lower face. This happy go lucky figure looked like a slightly customized Hanzo. The figure kept walking while giggling when he remembered the faces on the collectors when he tried to turn in "that" man's head.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Inside of a rather bare building in the Land of Fire, sat two men behind a wooden desk chatting. The one on the left, a rather fat man in a gray jumpsuit with spiky black hair, brown eye, and a large nose was talking to the man on the right, a tall skinny man with an identical jumpsuit and hair with hazel eyes.

"Come on Machi," the fat man spoke "I just got this feeling that today is gonna be great!"

Machi looked over at him lazily from some papers and sighed. "You've been saying that all week Moda. Just drop it. It's cold and my nuts are freezing cause of those damn freezers in the back, so kindly fuck up." The man, Moda, clutched his chest with a pain expression.

"Your just mad cause that hooker from two days ago made you cry!" Machi looked shocked and had a look of dread at the memory before looked away. Prompting Moda to jump from his seat and point at Machi with a gleam in his eyes.

"I knew it! Look, just cause she was too much for you doesn't mean anything." Machi turned around with tears threatening to spill over.

"It wasn't even 2 minutes! She just giggled after and to make it worse I started crying and she had to hug me to get me to stop! How can you come out of that a man?!" Machi began to cry causing Moda to worry before getting up and hugging the man.

"Its OK Machi let it all out." To which Machi complied and hugged the bigger man back and cried.

This was the sight that our young blond walked in on. The boy just stared for a minute just blinking before sweat dropping_ "These guys are suppose to collect the bodies of dead people . . . then again I am in the Land of Fire."_ The boy thought before coughing to catch their attention. The men snapped their heads in the boy's direction before sitting down and adopting a professional demeanor. Machi looked the boy over and cocked his head to the left in confusion. "You dress like your from Ame, what are you doing in the Land of Fire?"

"Just passing through, I came here to turn in a quick bounty. Can either of you help me with that?" the boy inquired. Moda looked at the boy with a blank face before bursting into a fit of laughter, irking the boy to no end.

"What's so funny?" the boy asked.

"You? Turning in a bounty? On who? The local bunny snatcher?" Asked Machi, giggling after every question.

"Hanzo of the Salamander . . ." said the boy causing Machi to choke on his tongue and shiver from the memories of stories he has heard of that man. _"This kid offed HIM!? Something the Sannin couldn't even come close to doing?!" _Machi thought with growing fear of the small boy in front of him.

"NO WAY DID A KID LIKE YOU OFFED HAN-" Moda was yelling rising from his seat till with a flick of the blond boys wrist there was a poof of smoke. The thing in his is what silenced Moda, for in the boys right and was Hanzo of the Salamander's head; his face and head gear still on the decapitated head.

"Now that that's out of the way, can I collect my bounty now?" asked the blond, a grin hidden under his face gear that if seen would clearly say, _"You can kindly eat shit"_. Machi and Moda where speechless, he in front of them stood a boy no older then what, 5?! Had offed the man known to the world as the strongest ninja alive? All they could do was gap and try to talk but it came out looking like fish opening and closing their mouths. Moda was the first to recover after a good 30 minutes of trying to find words.

"He is to high profile for us, m- most honorable sir, you'll have to take the h- head to a hidden vil- village. " This caused the boy scowl and cause Machi to faint. After a minute of scowling the blond boy sealed the head back away and head out the door. After a few minutes Moda released a breath he didn't know he was holding and sat back in his chair and passed out.

* * *

END OF FLASHBACK

Remembering that he was heading to Konoha made him pout. _"Old man said this was the village my parents where from, but he also told me they tried to kill when I was a baby cause of the fur ball. Probably filled with assholes who would have prejudged me for having that in me." _The boy touched his stomach and smiled sinisterly. _"Good thing I got rid of him then."_ The blond thought before chuckling.

He turned his head to the left hearing footsteps. Following his instincts he jumped up onto a branch tree high above the ground and waited to see what or who was heading his way. Just then a girl no older then four with onyx colored eyes and light brown hair matted with dirt and sweat wearing a torn blue kimono walked slowly onto the path swaying side to side, looking worse for wear.

"_What is a little girl doing out here? Is that blood coming from her side?!" _The blond thought before jumping down to catch the girl as her eyes closed and her legs gave out from under her sending her face first into the ground. The boy appeared by her in a blur and caught her before she could meet the ground. _"Who does this to a kid?!" _The boy thought, his blood boiling from the thinking of what this girl went through.

The girl opened her eyes and went stiff at see the boy holding her bridal style. The boy looked down and eye smiled at her. "Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you anymore, I swear." He said before looking up and head towards a river he saw earlier to set up camp. The boy thought he heard a faint thank you before the girl passed out but just choked it up to him hearing things.

* * *

THREE DAYS LATER

The girl slowly awoke, her eyes hurting from the sun shining through the treetops over head. She tried to stand but stopped when saw a person coming through the bushes to the left of her. The movements made her freeze till she recognized the figure as the one who saved her.

"I see your finally awake, that's good." The boy said, happy to see her finally awake. The girl looked at him before smiling weakly.

"Thank you for saving me." The boy waved it off.

"There's no need to thank me, I said I'd protect you. By the way" the boy said why taking his hat and re-breather off to reveal golden hair spiking up defying gravity and bangs going down both sides of his face, his deep blue eyes like a calm stream of life, and his face was young but angular and free of any marks. The sunlight shining in the background and the wind gently picking up his mane of hair and leaves fly on the breeze. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki." said Naruto with a bright smile.

The girl blushed as she took in his looks before meeting eyes with Naruto. "Are you an angel?" She asked before clamping her hands over her mouth, her face turning a darker shade of red. Naruto chuckled at seeing her blush and sputter, _"She looks beautiful when she blushes . . .Wait what?"_ thought Naruto. After a few deep breaths she met his eyes again, the blush still their.

"I'm Kazuko . . ." she looked hesitant for a moment dreading what his reaction might be. _"What if he hates me and leaves me alone? . . . NO! He has a right to know." _

". . . Kazuko Uchiha." She finally finished watching for his reaction. Naruto was shocked, and it showed on his face. _"My sensei told me about the Uchiha history, along with my real families history, and how they both linked together, but what was she doing way out here, and hurt?!" _He looked her in the eyes and saw how she was hopping for something.

"Why are you here? I mean, Konoha is a least a days walk from here." Naruto asked curious to what her answer would be.

"Two people came and started killing my family, and one of them was my uncle and some masked man!" Kazuko started to cry, "I think I'm the only one that made it out." Naruto didn't know when but before he knew it he was cradling her into his chest while she cried her eyes out. "ssh, its ok." Naruto whispered to Kazuko to try and sooth her. "No its not! I've got nobody left!" she started crying harder into his chest. Naruto held her tighter thinking before smiling and nuzzling his head into hers to get her attention. She looked up into his eyes, he wiped away her tears with his left hand while the other was around her waist holding her close to him.

"You got me Kazuko, I promise I won't leave you." Smiling brightly down at her. Kazuko was at a lost of words. _"He cares . . . he cares about me! We just met and he'd do this for me?" _She thought before blushing and smiling. She reached up her head and kissed him on the cheek.

Naruto turned seven shades of red from the kiss. Kazuko giggled at see him turn red and sputter. Naruto shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Um, uh, we should start heading to Konoha. I have to collect a bounty on someone, but first lets get you some new cloths, OK?" the girl looked down and blushed from embarrassment and looked way from Naruto, causing said boy to chuckle. He stood up then helped her up.

"You traveling with me from now on or going to stay in Konoha?" asked the blond trying to stay neutral as to not make her feel obligated to stay. Kazuko didn't even miss a beat. "You, I want to travel with you." She said with a small smile. Naruto smiled back at her with a warming affect on her. "Great!"

* * *

TWO DAYS LATER IN THE LAND OF FIRE

A pair of small children were walking down the main path 20 feet from the north gate of Konoha. The taller one being a boy wearing a black short sleeve shirt with a blue and black swirl pattern in the middle and that showed off the tattoo on his shoulder that was the kanji for salamander, blue ninja pants with white tape rapping around his right thigh and black ninja shoes. The slightly smaller child was a girl with light-brown hair that spiked, curled, and flowed down to her lower back. (Think Shisui Uchiha hairstyle only less wild and silkier) She wore a dark purple kimono with flower patterns and that reached just past her knees with a white fire-like outlining on the sleeves and bottom.

Both children were about to walk past the gate into the village when they heard a man's voice yell. "Halt!" they both turned to see a man in the chunin garbs with a leaf forehead protector jogging over to them.

"I know you guys are just kids but what is your business in Konoha?" asked the man with a smile.

"We live here sir, we were just coming back from the town down the road." said Naruto and motioned to Kazuko " and this is my friend."

The man looked at them smiling. " OK, be safe." Naruto nodded to the ninja before he took Kazuko's hand , causing her to blush, and began to walk towards the hokage's office."That went pretty well . . . they should work on their security." said Kazuko. "Ya, they really should." said Naruto.

On their walk to the hokage tower many of the woman in shops on on the street would aw at the sight of the two holding hands and the men just smirked at Naruto, some going so far as to give him a thumbs up, but many more looked at Naruto with shock expressions or whispers of 'Yondaime' or 'Yondaime-sama'. On their way they passed a park with some kids playing it, a flower shop, a vet, and huge compound with barking coming from it.

After asking a few gushing woman and a ninja they finally found themselves at the hokage's tower two hours later sitting on a sofa in the lobby, waiting to be called in.

The female secretary talked to something on her desk then looked up with a smile motioning them up the stairs. "Hokage-sama will see you now." As both Naruto and Kazuko made their way up the steps hand-in-hand the secretary sighed with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Aaaaah, young love."

When they reached the door and where about to knock when they heard a tired voice from behind the door saying to come in. Kazuko looked to Naruto and mouthed "Think it's safe?". Naruto shrugged and nodded towards the door before opening the door for her and she walked in followed by him.

* * *

HOKAGE'S OFFICE

The Sandaime was sitting in his chair doing the job that Kage's all over wished they could torch to smithereens and frolic in the ashes of, paperwork. Everyday the paperwork pile never went down, its' as if the monster mocks him.

"_Maybe I can just set it on fire and swear the ANBU to secrecy to never tell a soul under penalty of death. 'Evil cackling in the background'" _The aging old man put down his pin and glared hatefully at the pile of paper. "You died today you foul demon!" he thought about go through hand signs where there was a beep from the intercom on his desk. Gazing down and pressed the button knowing what it meant and spoke. "Send who ever it is in now please."

"Right way, Hokage-sama." Said the secretary. The old kage sighed and rubbed his eyes. _"Finally something to take me away from this paperwork! But mark my words, you will meet you end!" _he thought. Hearing some foot steps stop at his door he called out, "Come in."

Kazuko walked in fallowed by Naruto. The Hokage focused in on the two kids and his eyes started bulging out of his head when he saw the blond. He stud up, pushing his chair back and was trying to say something, but it just wouldn't come out for awhile till he finally said something.

"Minato?" Several objects along the walls fidgeted at the name and shift out of hiding into ANBU ninja only to gasp and take a step back away from the children after looking at the blond and seeing the striking resemblance the boy had with their fourth hokage.

Naruto looked at Kazuko and gave her hand a small squeeze before walking up closer to the desk. "As much as I'd love to hear that or be called 'Yondaime' again can we get down to the reason I'm here?" he said with heavy sarcasm.

Sarutobi sat back down and motioned for the ANBU to go back into hiding, complying with their orders shifted back into place. After that was done the old man looked back at the two children.

"How may I help you two?" he said with a grandfatherly smile. Naruto flicked his wrist and Hanzo's head appeared in his hand.

"I'm here to collect the bounty on Hanzo of the Salamander." The Hokage gasped as he recognized it to really to be Hanzo. Summoning one of the ANBU he ordered the ninja to get it tested to be Hanzo, said ANBU left the building heading the hospital for DNA check. _"How did he kill him at such a young age, the implications alone of a child killing Hanzo would put him in the bingo books, this shouldn't be possible for one so young. And he looks so much like Minato. . .wait a minute. that hair and those eyes, but no whisker marks. Could it me? . . 'sigh' Worth a shot."_

"Are you Naruto?" asked the old man cautiously.

"Yes." He said with a smirk. _"3, 2, 1." _

Needless to say the Hokage dropped his pipe out of his mouth, his jaw hitting his desk, falling into a state of shock. "Now about getting that bounty, I believe it is 100 million yen?" The ANBU fell out of the wall landing on their faces or on their sides not believe he brushed off a Kage recognizing him like it happened all the time. The old man stared at him not sure what to say in response. _"He was kidnapped! Where has he been?! Has he returned to stay?"_.

A ninja with silver hair and a ninja mask covering his lower face and his protector covering his left eye hopped into the room from the window, his face buried into an orange book giggling perversely. "Hey, Hokage-sama, I'm here for my next mission. " His answer was silence prompting him to look up from his book, ". . Hoka-" He started before dropping his book, his one eye that showed bugging out as he looked at the golden haired boy in front of him. "Sensei?"

The blond didn't even look, he just sighed. "Can you please just give me my money so that I can leave and go home?" Naruto said losing his patience with all the references to his father _"I think I need to change my hairstyle or I might get enemies, but damn this is funny."_ he thought laughing on the inside about all the reactions. _"Or maybe not!"_

The old man finally stamped out of his shock at the word 'home'. He refocused on the blonde and frowned. "Where do you live?"

The blond sighed again. "That's none of your concern old man, just know I've got family. Now can I get my payment?" An ANBU took a step forward out of the shadows. "You will show Hokage-sama respect, boy!" Naruto looked at the ANBU with a scowl and released killing intent directly on the ANBU ninja that yelled, which lead to said ninja falling over onto the ground, his mask popping off showing him foaming at the mouth, his eyes rolled back into this head. His body twitching on the floor like it was just shocked. The ANBU looked to their downed teammate, then to the boy, then back to their teammate thinking all the while _"What in the hell is this kid?!"_

Turning back to the aging hokage. "How long till I can pick up my money?" asked Naruto tapping his foot impatiently. The ANBU were backing away from the child slowly in fear and the Hokage just blinked owlishly before speaking. "Um, two days." Naruto sighed and shook his head that he understood.

"OK, till then" Naruto picked up Kazuko bridal style electing an eep and blush from her before looking at the Hokage, ANBU, and silver haired scarecrow. "Later" he said and with that he vanished in a flash of silver lighting. In his wake he left behind him a very stupefied group of ninja. After about 15 minutes of standing there the Hokage looked to his right at his ninja guards and yelled. "ANBU!" The ninja broken out of their stupor and turned to the Hokage.

"Follow him, but don't bother him, report what you see. Dismissed!" The ANBU present flew out of the window in a blur to search for the blond child and company.

The Hokage turned to the silver haired ninja that was still there with a far away look in his eyes. "Kakashi!" yelled the Kage. The man known as Kakashi looked up to the Hokage slowly. The kage sighed knowing what Kakashi was probably going through. "Call a council meeting for me, and get me a bottle sake, I'm gonna need it."

Kakashi became very stiff before flying off towards the houses of members of the council, all the while think a mile a second. _"Sensei's son is back! Please let this council be good for something and get him to stay!"_ he thought while creating clones to alert the councilmen.

* * *

KONOHA'S TRAINING GROUND 22 (NIDAIME'S WATER FALL)

There was a flash of silver lightning and there stood Naruto, still carrying Kazuko, in a clearing that was cut in half by a river that stemmed from a giant waterfall that loomed over head. Naruto looked down at Kazuko and smiled. He sat her up on her own two feet before taking on a serious demeanor.

"Kazuko, I would you like to come training with me. Would you like to?" ask Naruto. She looked taken back by this feeling she might hold him back, but resolved herself soon after. "Yes." Being her answer.

"Ok, take my hand and we can begin." Stretching out his hand to her, which she took with determination gleaming in her eyes. Naruto gave one last smile before they both vanished without a sound or trace.

* * *

POCKET DIMENSION

The duo appeared in a palace that was fit and made for a Shogun. Kazuko opened her eyes only to gasp putting a hand over her mouth as she took in the beauty of the room they were in.

Their was shelves on left and right side of the room filled with scrolls that where organized by their subject, a few had the kanji for fire, water, earth, lighting, wind, genjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu, dojutsu, and sealing.

The roof of the room was a doom made of glass shaped like a turtle's shell; soft rain hitting the glass with a lulling affect. In the far was a king sized bed was a beautiful sight and the floor was redwood while the walls where tan color. All in all, the room looked like a scholar's dream bedroom. Turning to Naruto who was smiling while watching her. Looking back up towards the doom he took a professor-like tone.

"This dimension was made through years of trial and error. It was started by a group of monks, trained in space-time ninjutsu, that wished to find a way to learn more in their life times then ever thought possible and pass it all on before death. The road was bumpy from what I was told, but about 5 years after the Sage of sixth Paths' death they figured it out and began filling it with all you see here, along with what their students and so on contributed. The true workings behind this are ingenuous, because depending how much chakra you put into the jutsu will determine how long you stay."

Naruto motions towards a large clock above the bed in the far back. "I put in enough for two days, but by this dimension rules that is 40 years. You see, this dimension was made to make learning faster, but what they created in it's simplest form is a pocket dimension that's laws of time equate to 100 years in 1 week in our world, though it did take 35 years to make it is still a masterpiece in every right."

Naruto moved towards a sofa off to the side and motion for Kazuko to take a seat on side of him. She walked over and sat next to him a few inches away with a faint blush on her face that went unnoticed by Naruto. He turn to her and had a serious look on his face without a trace of humor. That face seemed so unnatural to Kazuko on his face, but paid close attention. "There are also down sides to this dimensional jutsu. You can't take any scroll or object in here with you, the dimension's rules do not allow for them to leave the dimension. So you can record, write, but you cannot copy the scrolls and bring them back to our dimension. Another downside is that while you can learn taijutsu, you can't get anymore physically stronger then your body in the condition it came in to the dimension can handle. Meaning you don't age physically at all while here, so you can only train your body to be as strong as it can handle right now. The last draw back is that you do have to rest cause you can become tired and fatigued. A little rest to restore you, on the upside you don't have to eat until your back in our home dimension."

"Me and my master only came here once ever for just one week. He said it was plenty of time and any regular human would die from the sudden removal of more chakra then dimension would take as payment at the end of the time for a week's time. In that time he taught me very much for 25 years, and we spent 50 years working on a seal that we used on me to get rid of the Nine-tails, and it worked! What made it kick ass was that it also converted all the fox's chakra into my chakra coils giving my coils the capacity of the strongest of the tailed-beast. I mean who wouldn't love that! The down side was that I was bed ridden for almost the rest of the time in the dimension while my body 'adjusted' to having that much chakra. A was at full health with just a year left, but my chakra signature was to big, to we spent that year putting on 8 seals."

Hearing this made Kazuko curious. "So this is how you put down an ANBU so easily?" she asked.

"Yep! While I train you and help you as much as I can with your sharingan and probably get you to jounin level really quick and higher later, I'll also be working on getting my full chakra capacity under control, along with some projects that will help us in the long run." He looked up and fell out of his chair laughing at her face, her jaw dropped down to the table and her eyes sparkling with admiration. Arashi got back up off the floor and walked over to Hikari, picked her up bridal style, headed for the door. "'Laughs' Let's go start training, don't want to waste anytime! 'Laughs louder'"

* * *

COUNCIL ROOM 2 HOURS LATER

Sarutobi took a deep inhale from his pipe and looked on the assembled council members, both ninja and . . . "sigh" civilian.

Seeing as everyone was there he tuned and stood up calling for silence. "We are here today to discuss a certain . . . situation that has come up."

This caused a low mummer to happen amongst the councilmen, after a few minutes the Nara clan head, Shikaku, stood up and looked to the Hokage. "Would this have anything to do with the ANBU running all over the village?" The old kage sighed. "Yes, it is. A little boy and girl maybe 4 or 5 each came to my office today. When I let them in the boy walked up to me and requested the bounty of Hanzo of the Salamander." He raised his had for silence to let him finish. "The boy had proof of this claim in the form of Hanzo's head. The head was later tested to be Hanzo's, meaning that the child killed him. I told him he would be able to pick up his money in two days time. The reason I had the ANBU running all over for the child was because he golden blond hair, blue eyes, tan skin and most importantly he left in a flash of . . .'sigh' silver lightning."

In a blink an eye the ninja side of the council was on their feet looking at the Hokage with looks ranging from horror, surprise, or in Danzo's mouth-watering anticipation.

Danzo coughed to clear his throat and looked at all of the council and placing his hands on the table. "We must have him! If this child took down Hanzo we will need him in our ranks. He could so much fame to the village and solidify our claim to the strongest ninja village! We will have him whether he wants to or not!" Danzo said trying to keep the glee out of his voice at having such a powerful weapon under his control.

"And How would you go about getting him to join if he refuses?" ask a curious Skikaku. "I hope you don't plan to try and force him."

"And why shouldn't I?" demanded Danzo, not sure what he was getting at.

"The boy took down Hanzo, and you think you can FORCE him to stay? That's like trying to convince Jiraiya to stop being a pervert, one in a million chance. Our best chance is if he isn't allied with a ninja village or through negotiations."

Sarutobi chose this time to speak up. "When he was inside my office with this girl he said something about wanting to return home. Most likely that home is a hidden village. But the real question is which one?"

"Then it's decided, if he turns us down we kidnap the girl and hold her as ransom. He joins us for a certain time and we let her go after said time. But he would have had to have made friends and ties by that time. Causing him to stay." said a now smirking Danzo, but his moment feeling like a genius was soon brought an end in the form of a laughing man with pale white eye."What's so funny, Hiashi?" asked Danzo through gritted teeth. _"He dares laugh at me?!"_

"Tell me, this boy is strong correct?" asked Hiashi.

"Yes, your point?" said Danzo who was narrowing his eyes.

"Then would he have brought her with him if he wasn't able to protect her, or be able to protect herself?" inquired Hiashi.

Silence.

"I thought so. You can take kidnapping off the list of ideas. So, do we have anything he might want?" ask Hiashi.

"Sarutobi stoked his beard deep in thought After a few minutes of that he sighed. "Well, I do know his name and who his parents are. . . they lived here actually."

Everyone perked up on hearing this. "His mother was our only Uzumaki, and his father a kage." said the old Hokage. The ninja population had their theories, but that proved it. From some of the minor clans and civilians there was shouts of "we must not let him leave!", "The yellow flash lives on", and the most heard from the peanut gallery was "He should wed into my clan/family!"

A tick mark appeared on the third Hokage's forehead before he smashed the table in front with a clenched fist. "SHUT UP!" The room fell silent. "Now, if you'd like to know. He goes by the name Naruto Uzumaki. He _was_ the jinchuurki of the Kyuubi."

Silence, till Danzo raised his hand. Sarutobi nodded towards him. "What do you mean by _was_?"

"I was there when the Kyuubi attacked our village, even sealed I should have been able to sense it. There was no sign of him in Naruto. Which means two things." The room was as quiet as a graveyard while everyone waited to hear what the old Sarutobi had to say.

"That either the Kyuubi is out," gasp. "Or he killed it. . ." No one said a word, just sat their quietly.

* * *

**"39 YEARS, NIGHT BEFORE NEW YEARS" IN THE POCKET DIMENSION**

Kazuko was panting heavily as she sat in on the floor of the dojo looking at the training dummy. The training dummy was on fire . . . black fire. She closed her eyes and took a few breaths before opening them, her eyes blood red with a swirl design starting from the center of her eye till it stopped in a ring around the red. (Look up the first Uchiha's eyes)Then there was clapping coming from behind her. She smirked know who it was and why he was clapping. "Congratulations, I'd say you just mastered your sharingan. How are the new eyes?" asked the voice of someone walking out of the shadows of the room.

"Their great, I'm still can't believe you could even use that jutsu, Naru-kun." said Kazuko as she walked over and hugged Naruto. "Your not the only one related to the Sage ya know." said Naruto smiling. "Thanks for them by the way." said Kazuko smiling into the crock of his neck.

Naruto chuckled and hugged her back. he used one of his hands to cup her cheak and move her head so they looked into each others eyes. "Anything for you, Kazu-chan." There was silence. Kazuko blushed and closed her eyes moving her face up towards his. Naruto turned a deep shade of red, but none the less closed his eyes and leened down, the two sharing a passionate kiss. They continued to kiss even when the clock ticked away the last minute, giving off a high ringing sound. Then their world shifted.

* * *

**ORIGINAL DIMENSION, TRAINING GROUND 22  
**

Then was spiraling like ripple in the air there stood the couple. Naruto dressed in black ninja pants, a dark red long sleeve shirt, black ninja shoes, and fingerless gloves. Kazuko wore a form fitting blue kimono with black and white rain designs, black ninja pants and female ninja boots that went up to just below her knees. After a few more minutes Naruto broke off the kiss. Receiving a moan of frustration out Kazuko. "Five more minutes?" Naruto chuckled "Later, Love, later. For now lets go get the money and head home. I know three people who would just love to meet you." He said still holding her close to himself. Then in a flash of silver he disappeared.

* * *

**HOKAGE'S OFFICE**

When Naruto made it their he was immediately on edge as he saw a few to many people there. He looked over them and they all looked to be of clans. "What's going on, old man? I just came here to collect my money." Kazuko got into relaxed yet ready to fight at any given moment position, this didn't go noticed by the ninja present. A man with pale eyes look at a man covered in bandages on all of his right side with a smile that said _"eat shit, I was right."_

The old Sarutobi was at the head of the group. "Naruto-kun, I have your money" gestured to a table to the left of Naruto with a huge breathe case on it."But first, I'd like to know, where are you from?" Naruto nodded to Kazuko and she walked over to the breathe case. She took out a gold and blue storage scroll and stretched it out towards the breath case, sealing it away with a poof of smoke.

"Well, I don't think I'll be doing that." Naruto said. Kazuko was walking back to Naruto's side when the bandaged man from before stepped in her way with a kunai drawn. She looked up to him with a stoic face and said in a flat tone. "Move."

"Who do you think you are girl-" He never finished as everyone gasped staring at the girl. Kazuko's eyes had changed to their mangekyou sharingan and the man slumped to the ground. After looked at the slumped form of Danzo for a second she walked over to Naruto and stood at his side.

"Now, given that your probably high up on the chain of shit here let me make this crystal clear. I'm leave, and your not gonna do anything. OK?" said Naruto releasing some KI to add affect. The results didn't displease as he got the fear of his wrath into most of them.

After looking them all over he to Kazuko's hand and they calmly walked out of the building and headed for the gate.

Back in the hokage's office the gathered ninja were scared to move in fear of the duo coming back. The Hokage let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He looked down at the slumped form of his former teammate and sighed. "Someone get him to the hospital . . . and ANBU, take care of that "problem" my teammate loves so much while your at it."

The ANBU headed off on their separate ways after a breathe "Hai.". The clan heads looked to the Hokage and it was the Yamanaka head who voiced their questions. "What do we do?" asked Inoichi. The Hokage looked at them with a lazy look "Pray. Pray we don't have them coming after us because my idiot of a teammate. And because of his little stunt, I think he's disregard for my say has gone on long enough. His "roots" should be making quite the bond-fire wood right now."

* * *

**OUTSIDE AMEGAKURE ONE WEEK LATER  
**

Naruto smiled through the rain at Kazuko who was marveling at the size of the walls and builds that she could see past the gate opening. Naruto gave her hand a squeeze and she looked at him. "Kazuko-chan, welcome home!"

* * *

**Somethings you should know of MY story. First, the FINAL form of the Sharingan is Mangeko. Second, Naguto was BORN with rinnegan. Third, I don't believe in the whole dojutsu rule the world thing so don't expect it to be all the story ever talks about. Naruto, Kazuko, and (?) will become the number one bad asses of their generation! The next chapter will take place during Zabuza and Kakashi's battle on the bridge. How did Naruto's body adjust to the chakra? Well lets just say it'll be a hell of a lot different from when he used the demon charka in the anime. Till next time!**


End file.
